Love or Dare?
by TigerK
Summary: After being dared to go on a date with a guy for nine weeks, Riku begins to wonder about their growing relationship. Waring: Yaoi and or shounen ai if you don't like it don't read it!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.All I own is a half-eaten box of pocky and three vol. of Legal Drug. Sniffle There happy now!

Lawyers: Yes quite.

A/N: My fourth story! (does the fourth story boogie). Anyway you guys are the best I truly thank you for your reviews! (bows) Anyway you guys know the drill read and review!

Prologue

"Hey Riku!" a tall red-haired 18 year-old called as he approached. "Hey Axel." Riku replied as he leaned calmly on a chain-link fence. Axel grinned "Wanna join us in a game of Truth or Dare?" Riku smiled "Sure. I've got nothing better to do." "Great!" Axel exclaimed and dragged Riku away by the arm.

The others were sitting down in random places. There was Larxene she had light blonde hair and blue eyes. Paine, she was somewhat of a Goth she had dark gray hair and dark ruby red eyes. Marluxia was a tall red haired guy who was a little slow, and that's putting it lightly. Zexion was a senior who had light sliver hair kind of like Riku's, he said very little and that was all Riku knew about him. And finally Vexen, a blonde senior, snorted "Let's get this over with." Axel glared at Vexen then said "Okay who'll go first?" Riku (being the show-off that he is) raised his hand first. "Oooh! He's brave isn't he Paine?" Larxene cooed. Paine nodded in agreement but kept her eyes trained on Riku. "Okay Ri truth or dare?" Axel began. "Truth." Riku replied coolly. "Is it true that you're gay?" Vexen interrupted. Riku glowered at Vexen "No! I'm strait!" "I see." Vexen murmured. "Hey Riku? Truth or dare?" Vexen asked again. Riku didn't like the look Vex was giving him but answered the question anyway "Dare." A smirk grew on Vexen's face. "Okay I dare you to go on a date with someone."

Riku smirked back, this dare was going to be easy after all he was voted Sexiest Guy in Yoshinaro High School next to his older brother Sephiroth. "Ah, ah, ah. Not just anyone someone _I_ pick." Vexen added wagging his finger scolding. Vexen took out a yearbook and flipped through the pages critically. " And I piiiiiiick..." Vexen suddenly pointed at a picture "Ahha! Him." Riku paled, it was the picture of a boy, and he was a year younger than him and had light cinnamon brown hair and was wearing a shy smile. Under the picture was the name: Sora Hikari.


	2. Sora

Diclaimer: I don't own them but if I did there'd be an anime with lots of yaoi goin' on.

A/n: 'Ello dukies! Here's another chapter for ya! And as always, Read and Reveiw!

* * *

Chapter 1: Sora

(Riku's P.O.V)

I watch as Sora begins to take his books out of his locker. I look up and see Vexen smirking at me. With a slight sigh, I walk up close Sora's locker with a loud bang. Sora jumps and looks up, his eyes grow wide when he sees me and a light pink blush appears on his face. "Hey," I begin lamely "You're Sora right?" "Y-yeah." he stutters still not looking up at me. "I was thinking and.." I look up and Vexen is giving me a smarmy look. "Wouldyoubemyboyfriend?" I rush out. Sora looks up, his blush still present, "What?" he asks. I take another fortifying breath and repeat my sentence "Would you be my boyfriend?"

He looks a little surprised then squeaks out "Sure." There is an awkward silence as the first period bell rang. 'Saved by the bell.' I think as I turn to walk away. "Will we meet some where?" Sora calls behind me. "Sure the coffee shop after school." I answer. Vexen grabs my shoulder as I turn the corner. "Hey Riku! I didn't think you'd actually do it." he says "Now remember you have to go out with him for nine weeks then you dump him..okay?" I nod dumbly. Okay. This will be easy. How wrong I was.

(Sora's P.O.V)

Did that just happen? Did one of the sexiest people in this school just ask me to be his boyfriend? I must be dreaming...ouch! I rub my pinched arm and try to pay attention to the teacher's lecture. Tidus, who sits beside me, gives me a nudge. I look at him out of the corner of my eye. "What?" I whisper, quickly glancing at the board to make sure the teacher doesn't see us. "What's the matter Sora? You're not even taking half the notes down." He asks giving me worried look. I quickly snap out of my daydream and copy Tidus's notes. "I'll tell you at lunch." I reply as the dismissal bell rang and the classroom emptied of kids.

I brought my plate over to the usual spot, under the oak tree and sat down. Tidus and his friend Wakka were chowin' down, while Kairi, Selphie, Yuffie, and my sister Arieth talked. "So Sora." Tidus said, after he swallowed a mouthful of hamburger, "You said you were going to tell me what was wrong with you during first." I blushed "Well Riku sorta asked me to be his boyfriend." As soon as I said 'Riku' Kairi and Selphie looked at me. "Riku asked you to be his boyfriend?.." Kairi asks. "Did you say yes?" Selphie presses, an eager smile on her face. I nod. Kairi smiles, Selphie squeals "How cute!", and Wakka punches my arm lightly "Go 'head mon." he cheered and slapped Tidus's hand, which was getting dangerously close to his French fries. "So when were you going to tell me this?" a deep voice asks nearly making me jump out of my seat. "Leon! Shouldn't you be in fifth period?" Arieth scolds, she hates it when Leon skips classes. "Easy Arieth. I can always make it up." Leon says as he sits down on our crowed bench.

It's almost hard to tell that Leon and Arieth are twins. The only thing they have in common is their brown hair and blue eyes. Leon can be stoic and cold sometimes but he's usually warm around my friends or me.

And Arieth is like the mother of the group she's very calm and understanding. "So this Riku punk asked you out." Leon says as he calmly steals a fry from my plate. Also Leon is very protective of me. "He's not a punk Leon." I sigh rolling my eyes. "From what I hear he's a playboy along with his brother, Sephiroth." Leon snorts angrily. Tidus looks at my French fries hungrily and shouts "Oh my god! A flying saucer!" Humoring him, I turn and look for the UFO while Tidus steals my fries. I pout in mock anger. "Darn! Foiled again!" I cry dramactly. Leon chuckles, but then he glares at me. "I don't like it Sora. Something doesn't feel right." he says still slightly angry. "Riku seems nice. I'm sure he won't do any thing." I assure him, as I save my hamburger from Tidus's bottomless-pit aka his stomach. "Okay." Leon grumbles "But I'm still not sure."


End file.
